ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Krypto The Superdog (Season 3)
The third season of the DC animated series Krypto The Superdog, which originally ended after two seasons in 2006, started airing in late 2019 on Cartoon Network in the US and CITV in the UK. Unlike the original Series, it is aimed at a slightly older audience, with most episodes being rated TV-PG in the US. 'Voice Cast' *Samuel Vincent - Krypto *Brian Drummond - Streaky *Scott McNeil - Ace and Ignatius *Ellen Kennedy - Brainy Barker *Kelly Sheridan - Mammoth Mutt and Princess *Michael Dobson - Bull Dog *Dale Wilson - Paw Pooch *Peter Kelamis - Tail Terrier and Bud *Terry Klassen - Tusky Husky *Trevor Devall - Hot Dog *Joseph May - Stretch-O-Mutt and Dex-Starr *Ty Olsson - Drooly and other additional voices *Robb Pruitt - Robbie *Nathan Kress - Snooky Wookums *Taylor Gray - Squeaky *Tania Gunadi - Nikki *Nicolas Roye - Ramone and other additional voices *Lucien Dodge - Puff, Nova and other additional voices *Will Friedle - Sneaky and other additional voices *Benjamin Diskin - Horatio The Horrendous, Lou, Ch'p and other additional voices *Roger Craig Smith - Mechanikat, Waddles, Kobo, Eddie Whitney and other additional voices *Kathleen Barr - Isis and Delilah *Matt Hill - Griff and other additional voices *Richard Dean Anderson - Sebastian *Catherine Taber - Delphi *Louis Chirillo - Dogwood *Sean Astin - Kevin Whitney, Zippy and other additional voices *Rachel Kimsey - Andrea Sussman *Cathy Cavadini - Melanie Whitney and other additional voices *Nicole Oliver - Mary Whitney and other additional voices *Dante Basco - Leon and other additional voices *Kate Micucci - Kylie and other additional voices *Jason J. Lewis - Krypt-Zarro, Detective Chimp and other additional voices *Nicole Bouma - Young Snooky *H. Michael Croner - Superman *Ashleigh Ball - Supergirl and Livewire *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *Eric Bauza - Lex Luthor Episodes '3.1: Superdog Returns' Life has not been going too well for Krypto in recent times. With no opportunities to fight crime and save the universe from evil as Superdog, as well as his human owner Kevin now attending high school and dating Andrea, the dog of steel feels that he no longer has a purpose in the world and is just stuck with his life as a house pet. He finally gets the chance to leap back into action when a new enemy starts attacking Metropolis, but learns the hard way that the world of evil that he fought in his prime truly has changed... 'Trivia:' *This episode is set almost four years after "Iguanukkah", the finale of the original series. Kevin and Andrea are also now teenagers as of this episode, both being 13 years old, and Melanie is now 6 years old. *From this episode onward, the animation is now produced using Toon Boom Harmony. *And on a related note, every time Kryptonian individuals (Krypto, Streaky, etc.) use their heat vision, it is now a reddish burning orange colour as opposed to the simplistic red from the first two seasons. *On yet another related note, Krypto's transformation sequence, whilst remaining the same as the original series, is now slightly different; He now keeps a heroically serious face throughout even when chasing his tail, and the blur details have been slightly enhanced. The flash of light also now only covers Krypto himself instead of the whole screen, and the 'S' symbol briefly flashes as well for a split second. *This episode is the first season opener to feature an actual villain, that being Horatio The Horrendous, a megalomaniac hamster intent on universal domination, who makes his debut here. *Lois Lane makes an appearance in this episode, as she is seen during a news report on TV about Horatio's attack. She is shown speaking here, and Dana Delany reprises the role from Superman: The Animated Series. *In this episode and the following one, "In Search Of The Canine Guardians", (As well as in selected flashbacks throughout the season) Krypto is seen wearing his old light red cape from the original series. However, when he is shot down with a Kryptonite-infused missile and falls into a tree as a result of having his powers temporarily disabled, it gets torn severely, but he continues to wear it for the majority of the following episode. A new cape, being darker and more crimson red in colour, is introduced in said episode. Also, unlike Krypto's old cape, it features the 'S' symbol on the back; it is lighter red in colour than the rest of his cape. *As of this episode, the episode titles, as well as the the names of the writers and directors are no longer read aloud, unlike in the original series. *Also, this episode does not feature the title sequence or the theme tune at the beginning, but still has the series logo, as well as the names of the writers and directors. However, the new version of the theme tune can be heard in the end credits. The same is true with the following episode. *Speaking of which, the end credits have a new regular design from this episode onward; they feature a silhouette of Krypto at night, influenced by the credits artwork of Superman: the Animated Series. Quotes: Kevin: Hi, my name is Kevin Whitney, and I'm the best friend of a superhero. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, in the early years of my life, I was a lonely soul and had little to no friends to talk to. When my family decided to move to the city of Metropolis, despite their assurances that it'd be fun. I wasn't convinced. However, one day, everything changed. (recreated footage from 'Krypto's Scrypto' is shown) I was saved from a group of bullies by a dog. However, this wasn't any ordinary dog. He didn't even come from Earth. In fact, I learned he was from Krypton, the same planet that Superman came from. His name... was Krypto. He then became my first ever friend in Metropolis, and soon part of my family. I had so much fun training and going on adventures with him. Then one day, his big moment came. When news got out about a ship of zoo animals sinking, he jumped at the chance to leap into action. And from that day on, he became a hero to the people of Metropolis. He didn't fight alone, though. (recreated footage from the first two seasons is shown of many friends of Krypto's) During his rise to fame, he gained friends and allies such as the Dog Stars, Ace The Bat-Hound and Supercat, who coincidentally is Streaky, my neighbour's cat. And speaking of which, I later made a friend in that neighbour, a girl named Andrea. Krypto, or Superdog as he is better known publicly, would go around Metropolis day by day, sorting out any trouble brewing, he even fought enemies from outer space. Unfortunately, after a major invasion broke out on Hanukkah nearly four years ago, everything just dried up.(we see footage of Kevin, now a teenager on a school bus, with Andrea sitting next to him) These days, crime has been has been slow. I'm now a teenager, and so is Andrea. I'm also dating her. If you believe it, ironically my mom had me buy her a necklace for her birthday once. Unfortunately for me, the necklace contained Red Kryptonite. And obviously, since Krypto was involved, it went as well as one might expect. And on that note, Krypto's really anxious to get back into action. Even though the closest thing to action is stopping purse snatchers and saving cats from trees, there's really nothing serious. And even though Metropolis has been this slow with crime lately, I have a sinking feeling that it won't last long, and Krypto will be needed again. My name is Kevin Whitney, and this is my story. __________________________________________________________________________ (Kevin sees a news report on television about a hamster wheel-shaped spaceship attacking Metropolis and then runs up to his room, where Krypto is) Kevin: Krypto! You might wanna see this! Krypto: (Turns to Kevin) As a matter of fact, I just have - with my x-ray vision. Kevin: Good timing, boy. I'm a little spooked that my gut feeling was right, though. Krypto: Yeah. (Leaps off Kevin's bed and onto the floor) I'm going in. I have to stop whoever's piloting that ship! Kevin: Good luck, Krypto. I'll go and warn Mom, Dad and Melanie. Krypto: Alright then, I'll head to my rocket and get ready! (he runs out of the room and heads to his kennel) Kevin: (Runs downstairs and finds his parents and his sister) Mom! Dad! Melanie! Don't ask why, but get in the basement now! Mary: (After catching a glimpse of the attack on television) Whatever you say, Kevin. (Krypto hurries to his kennel and his rocket ship, then chases his tail transforming into his Superdog alter-ego) Krypto: (Admiring his appearance) Alright, time to get to work. Ruff, ruff, and away!!! ''(He flies out of his kennel and into the city to stop the spaceship)'' ____________________________________________________________________________ (in the aftermath of Krypto getting shot down by Horatio, he struggles to get home in the pouring rain, but eventually makes it, spotting Kevin) Krypto: (weakly) K-Kevin?... Kevin: (turns around and gasps in horror seeing Krypto in such a bad state) KRYPTO!!! (he hurries over with a very concerned look on his face to Krypto, who is shown wincing from the pain, and struggling to stand on his feet) Krypto: Help me get to my rocket. Hurry! Kevin: Right away, boy. (Kevin then picks Krypto up and takes him to his rocket, where we cut to) Krypto: (while lying on a bed-like surface) There's a medical procedure on the rocket's control panel. Kevin: Got it. (he presses a button, which activates a medical procedure) Krypto: (while the procedure is happening) Man, this is not how I pictured how my comeback would go, especially since - Well. (turns to Kevin) And you're not gonna believe this, but a hamster did this to me, and a very deranged and dangerous one at that. Kevin: Wait, a hamster? That doesn't sound very terrifying to me. Krypto: How about one with a jetpack, some dangerous weapons, a sinister attitude, and some Kryptonite-infused missiles? Kevin: I take back what I said earlier, that really DOES sound terrifying! (sighs) Why did my gut feeling have to be right? Krypto: Lucky for me though, he retreated. But I might wanna give myself time to recover and practise for a bit before actually going back into action, otherwise - Well, let's not try to think about it. Kevin: You're right, Krypto. Superman should fill in for you. Krypto: Oh, and Streaky, wherever he is now. Kevin: Well, if I can find him, I'll let you know. Later. (Kevin walks out of the rocket, giving Krypto a smiling look, albeit a little misty-eyed. Krypto smiles back at him despite being weakened. We then cut to clean-up crews arriving to clean up the destruction caused by Horatio) Clean Up Crew Member 1: Man, there's never a dull moment in this city, is there? Clean Up Crew Member 2: Too right, not only was there an alien invasion, but Superdog also returned to take care of it. Clean Up Crew Member 1: Speaking of which, I hope he's alright. I haven't seen him since the alien spaceship disappeared... Clean Up Crew Member 2: Likewise. (The team begin their operation) '3.2: In Search Of The Canine Guardians' Desperate to have his pride restored and ready himself for fighting evil properly after his encounter with Horatio The Horrendous, Krypto sets off across the galaxy to find Kopekyeel, home of the legendary Canine Gaurdians. Meanwhile, on a distant planet, an old enemy of Krypto's, presumed dead many years ago reawakens and begins plotting revenge, even going as far as to blackmail an old agent of his into rejoining him... 'Trivia:' *The planet Catopia, from its self-titled debut episode from season 2, returns here. *This is also Mechanikat's first appearance in the revived series; it is also revealed that he was presumed dead after being crushed by a rock at the end of a fight he had with Krypto, but survived, albeit badly damaged. *Delilah also makes her debut in the revived series; after her master's "death", she quit working for him and got a job at the Catopia club, (also briefly seen in its debut episode) and even got herself a husband named Nova. When learning that her master is still alive, she agrees to rejoin him, despite being reluctant to do so at first. 3.3: Rocket Science Krypto and Kevin team up with Ignatius to try and stop Lex Luthor's deadly new space programme... 'Trivia:' *Ignatius makes his debut in the revived series, but no longer serves as a main villain as of this episode, having reformed after the events of "Iguanukkah". However, he does still occasionally cause problems for Krypto to sort out throughout some episodes of the series, most of these being done entirely by accident. *Lex Luthor's design is also slightly amended from his appearances in the original series, now closely resembling how he looked in the DC Animated Universe. *This is the first episode to feature the new title sequence and version of the original theme tune, as well as the first appearance proper of the title cards. However, they now have their own comic-influenced designs depending on the episode, unlike the original series. *This is the first episode of the series to use swearing, (albeit very mild) as the word "crap" can be heard in two scenes. 3.4: The Ham-Star War When Horatio The Horrendous invades a peaceful ferret-inhabited planet named Mustletopia, Krypto and The Dog Star Patrol are called over as the situation spirals out of control... 'Trivia:' *The episodes's title is a pun on the name of the Star Wars franchise. *This is The Dog Star Patrol's first appearance in the revived series, as well as the return of Drooly the Sheepdog, who had not been seen since his debut episode, "The New Recruit". *Most of the Dog Stars have updated garbs from this episode onward. (E.G: Mammoth Mutt now having a punk-ish mohican hairstyle, as well as Tusky Husky sporting a dark blue jumpsuit) '3.5: The Hero From The Other Side' Snooky Wookums is travelling the universe alone, looking for a reason to go on after the apparent death of his master several years ago. When he sees Krypto back in action in Metropolis, he sees an opportunity to turn over a new leaf. 'Trivia:' *This is the first appearance of Snooky Wookums in the revived series; he is now a young adult and no longer works for Mechanikat. He also starts turning good and helping out Krypto, (going under the name of "Woolker" doing so) but the latter doesn't know this until later on in the season. Snooky is also now shown wearing a yellow spacesuit from this episode onward. *Nathan Kress also takes over from Nicole Bouma as the voice of Snooky from this episode onwards. However, Bouma reprises her role as Snooky in the flashbacks at the beginning of the episode. She is credited as 'Young Snooky' in the end credits. *This is the first proper appearance of Kryptonite in the series, as it weakens Krypto during his rescue mission at the cannery. Quotes: Snooky: (narrating at the start of the episode as flashbacks to past episodes in the first two seasons featuring him are shown) My name is Snooky Wookums. But I've been called many other names. Criminal, lackey, cutthroat, delinquent... I'm all those things. The reason why was because I spent most of my early life working with one particular individual. His name was Mechanikat. To the citizens of Catopia, he was who some would call a just ruler, but cats like me and Delilah knew better. I followed him blindliy, participating in what I didn't notice at first were some of the most fiendish schemes ever to be unleashed by anyone in the galaxy. And one day, he sent me on an assignment that would change my life forever. (stock footage of Join The Club is shown) Mechanikat sent me to supposedly infiltrate Supercat's fan club, though I was there to find Superdog's hideout. Being welcomed by the cats in the fan club had me forget I was evil, and for that brief moment, I was happy. Sadly, my master gatecrashed my fun, and the guilt I had from that day stayed with me since.To make myself even more guilty, my life nearly came to an end that day, only to be saved by my former master's enemies. After that day, I tired to get by, and to forget about it, by doing what I did best. But the more I tried to forget, the more guilty I felt. And the misdeeds which I had usually felt proud for only filled me with soul crushing shame. (flashbacks are shown of Mechanikat invading the galaxy) And soon, when Mechanikat staged a hostile invasion of the galaxy after getting booted from a villains' club, things finally reached breaking point for me. That invasion costed many innocent citizens their lives. (Young Snooky watches in horror as many animal aliens die at the hands of his master) Young Snooky: No, no... NOOOOOOO!!! (He breaks down and cries) Snooky: (narrating) It was at that moment that I realised I wasn't serving a just ruler - I was enabling a cold-blooded monster. Young Snooky: (his grief turns to anger) My master will suffer for this! ("My master will go to hell for this!" in some edits) Snooky: (narrating) And he did - When Mechanikat had his final bout with Superdog. (we see Krypto and Mechanikat fighting each other in a rocky area) Krypto: Hate to break it to you Mechanikat, but your fun's over! Mechanikat: (laughs evilly) It's only just started, Superdog... Krypto: Oh, yeah? (Krypto fires his heat vision at a cliff face, causing rocks to tumble down and Mechanikat to scream in agony. Mechanikat then backs away from the continuously falling rocks, which are piling up one by one, and unknowingly steps closer to a ledge while he gets out his communicator and talks to Snooky) Mechanikat: Agent Snooky, I require assistance. I repeat, I need assistance! Young Snooky: Sorry master, but I can't give you what you want... not anymore. (Snooky cuts off communication with Mechanikat, puts his communicator on the ground and crushes it with his foot, before making his way to his spherical spaceship first seen in 'Meet The Dog Stars'. We then cut back to Mechanikat as he falls down the cliff ledge and onto the ground below. Krypto then pushes some rocks on top of him, before picking up a boulder, which he drops on him to finish him off. We later see Krypto being congratulated by the citizens of Catopia for his heroic act to finally defeat Mechanikat once and for all) Snooky: (narrating) On that day, I helped Superdog overthrow a tyrant, and on that day, Catopia was finally free. But what Superdog and the citizens of Catopia don't know is that the Dog Of Steel wasn't alone in bringing Mechanikat's downfall, and that he had an accomplice to make that happen. However, one citizen knew, and that was my former co-worker, Delilah. (We see Snooky in his ship as it leaves Catopia, recording a message to send to Delilah) Young Snooky: What's up, Delilah. By the time you're done watching this, I'll have already left Catopia. And I have a confession to make: Joining Mechanikat was the biggest mistake of my life, and it's only now that I've realised the monster he's been all the time that I've worked with him. And by now, you've probably heard that Superdog defeated Mechanikat, Only that's not the whole story. After I saw countless lives perish, I decided that Mechanikat needed to suffer the consequences. Not just for the fact that he robbed me of the chance for me to live a good life, but for the crimes that he did over the years that led up to this moment. And when Mechanikat asked me to provide back-up, I did the right thing and refused. Those who are still loyal to Mechanikat and have knowledge that I betrayed him will probably label me a traitor, a coward, a deserter... but I'd rather be a traitor than a pawn to a mad king. By telling you this, I'm probably putting myself at risk from your retaliation knowing your loyalty to Mechanikat, and I don't blame you. But the reason I'm telling you this is because despite our differences, I consider you a good friend. And if anyone asks where I've gone, promise me you'll tell them I've gone off to explore other interests. (tearfully) Goodbye, Delilah. Hopefully we'll meet again in another life... (Snooky ends the recording, and we cut to Delilah, who has just watched Snooky's message) Delilah: I promise, Snooky. (tearfully) I promise... (she discards her armour that she wore during Season 2) Snooky: (narrating) I hadn't spoken to or even heard from her since. (we cut back to the present day, where we see Snooky, now a young adult and wearing a yellow spacesuit travelling the galaxy alone in his ship) Snooky: (narrating) These days, I'm travelling the galaxy, being a drifter from planet to planet. Even though I'm free from the clutches of working with Mechanikat, my guilt of doing so still hangs over me, and so does one question: What do I do next? Turn myself in to the Dog Stars to serve my time or try to redeem myself to wash away my sins? Could I return to my home planet or maybe head to Earth? I mean, that could allow me to find a nice home for me to live my life in peace. I could even try apologising to the Supercat Fan Club for lying to them. (He is near to Earth when he picks up something on his scanner and finds it is Superdog, saving a bus from a collapsed bridge) Snooky: Earth it is, then. (he then starts setting off) '3.6: Shark Attack!' During the grand opening of a new aquatic centre in Metropolis, Horatio The Horrendous causes chaos by unleashing an army of genetically modified sharks. Krypto flies into action to save the day, and it's not long before he is joined by an old friend of his with his exact same powers... 'Trivia:' *This episode marks the first appearance of Streaky The Supercat in the revived series. Towards the end of this episode, he gains a metallic blue collar of the same design as the one he wore in "Puss In Space Boots", (albeit with a darker shade of blue) alongside a gold version of the 'S' symbol as an ID tag. It is also revealed that Streaky has also had some adventures of his own in the four years since the original series ended, and now has a part-time job working for Supergirl. *The different sharks in this episode are a Great White, a Hammerhead, an Angel Shark, a Thresher Shark, and a Catshark. They also speak in surfer slang and some of them have Australian accents. *During a scene where Krypto and Streaky deal with two of the sharks by capturing them in a water cyclone while some teenagers look on, one of the teenagers describes the scene as looking like something he saw in a movie once, which is a reference to the infamous mockbuster movie Sharknado. *Streaky's transformation sequence, like with Krypto's, has been given some modifications, and now has aesthetics akin to that of a lightning/electrical storm, complete with some storm clouds. From later on in the season onward, we also see golden outlines of his cape and 'S' tag visible for a brief moment before the transformation ends, and we see Streaky in his Supercat garb. Quotes: (Krypto and Streaky are flying home after fighting the mutant sharks) Krypto: What a day. Streaky: Yeah, especially since it's been a while since I last fought crime with you, K-Dog! We really made fish food out of those sharks! Krypto: Likewise Streaky, and good pun there. Come to the ship when you got the time, I have something for you. Streaky: I haven't got any other assignments for today, so that's fine by me! Krypto: Okay, follow me then! (Both Krypto and Streaky head to Krypto's kennel and into the tunnel leading to the ship) Krypto: Streaky, you've been the best friend a dog could ask for. Ironically, with you being a cat, and me a dog, you make a great partner in crime fighting! Streaky: Thank you, Krypto. I'm grateful for everything we've done together too, even if it didn't get off to the best of starts... (He starts getting a little misty-eyed) Krypto: That's why I'm rewarding you for your bravery and loyalty. Now close your eyes and don't look! Streaky: (Shuts his eyes) Okay, I won't! (Krypto heads to a compartment in the ship, gets a blue collar from there and puts it on Streaky) Krypto: Open them. (Streaky notices his new collar, complete with a gold version of the 'S' symbol as an ID tag when he look at himself in a reflective surface, much to his pleasant surprise) Streaky: Oh, K-Dog, you shouldn't have! Krypto: You're not just a good friend and sidekick, but you're a true hero and an even truer supercat! (He gets a little misty eyed) Streaky: Thank you so much, Krypto. (He cries tears of joy) Krypto: No problem, Streaky. Streaky: (Gets his composure back) My nephew Squeaky will love this! Not to mention the stories I tell him and his friends. Krypto: I'm sure they will. (Streaky flies excitedly out of Krypto's kennel) Streaky: See you later, K-Dog! I'll keep in touch! Krypto: Same here, Supercat. Same here. (We see Streaky flying off, just like in the ending to the Season 1 episode Streaky's Super Cat Tale, except we have a close-up shot of his new collar and 'S' tag as the final shot of the episode) '3.7: Chimp Business' Krypto is excited to be teaming up with Ace The Bat-Hound again for the first time in years. In their latest mission, they are on the tail of a mysterious enemy who has stolen a valuable piece of technology from Wayne Enterprises, and a brand new ally has joined them on their adventure... 'Trivia:' *The episode marks the debut appearance of Detective Chimp in the series, as well as of the Burearu of Amplified Animals. *It also serves as the debut of Teasel, a weasel who works for The Riddler. *Wayne Enterprises makes its first actual appearance in the Krypto The Superdog series in this episode. *This is also the first appearance of Ace The Bat-Hound in the revived series. He now sports a slightly redesigned appearance, with his cowl and cloak being dark blue instead of black, as opposed to the original series. His utility collar is now a slightly darker shade of yellow and features a modernised design from what it had originally. 3.8: The Ties That Blind Us Krypto's mission to stop a group of robbers turns into quite a difficult one when he loses the ability to see through his eyes after coming across some Red Kryptonite. However, he finds help in the form of an unlikely friend... Trivia: * The Junkyard dogs from the original series (and of whom debuted in 'The Streaky Story') return in this episode for a very brief role. * Snooky Wookums continues his new role as a protagonist in the revived series as he helps out Krypto. * During the scene where a security guard notices the thieves while watching TV, the commercial for the store with the golden bird cage from 'When Penguins Fly' can be seen. * This is the first appearance of Red Kryptonite in this series, and Krypto himself mentions some of the times he was affected by it in the original series. ("Red Kryptonite is like a box of chocolates, except without the box and chocolates. One time, it caused me to swap bodies with my owner, and then, it made my tail come to life!" - This quote references the original series episodes 'Dog-Gone Kevin' & 'The Living End') 3.9: A Need For Speed A laboratory accident grants a gerbil named Zippy super speeds akin to The Flash. He gets the chance to use his new powers for good during Krypto and Streaky's rescue mission at the docks. Trivia: * Zippy The Flash Gerbil, a new character created for this series makes his debut here. * This episode also marks the return and first appearance in the revived series of Jimmy The Rat. * At the end of the episode, Zippy suggests racing Krypto at some point, which is a reference to an episode of Superman: The Animated Series when Superman raced The Flash. * This episode uses the famous 'Wilhelm scream' sound effect when the ship hits part of the dock and a few workers run and jump from the chaos. This marks the first time this sound effect (and any stock sound effect for that matter) has been used in the Krypto The Superdog series. 3.10: My Father's Keeper Streaky's brother Sneaky comes to visit and have some father-son bonding time with Squeaky, however their day out together is disrupted when one of Superman's enemies invades the baseball stadium... Trivia: * This episode marks the first appearance of Sneaky, Streaky's brother and Squeaky's father. * Squeaky makes his proper debut in the revived series, and is now a young teenage cat. Taylor Gray also takes over as his voice actor. * The dump truck operator with the cat allergy from the Season 1 episode 'My Uncle, The Superhero' returns in this episode during the scene where Sneaky and Streaky try to watch a film at the cinema. * Supergirl is seen at the beginning of the episode fighting crime with Streaky helping her, marking her first actual appearance in the Krypto The Superdog series. * This is the third episode of Krypto The Superdog to have a human supervillain as the antagonist, and the first in which it is not Lex Luthor. Instead, that position goes to Livewire, who also makes her debut in the series in this episode. 3.11: Green Without Envy Krypto teams up with Ch'p, the squirrel member of the Green Lantern corps to stop the Red Lantern corps' cat Dex-Starr when he arrives in Metropolis. Trivia: * This episode marks the first appearance of Green Lantern characters in the Krypto The Superdog series, these being Ch'p and Dex-Starr. * Talking of Dex-Starr, this version in the series is revealed to be one of Snooky Wookums' brothers. Krypto even mistakes him for Snooky in the scene where he first meets him. * The ending of this episode hints at Mechanikat later recruiting Dex-Starr in episode 18, 'The Tell Tale Date'. 3.12: Plant-Ageddon The unexplained appearance overnight of giant plants growing all over Metropolis turns out to be something much more sinister - And the work of an old enemy of Krypto's and Ace's. Trivia: * This episode marks the return of Dogwood, and his first appearance since the Season 1 episode 'Leaf Of Absence'. It is also Streaky's first encounter with him. * Dogwood's minions in this episode are a group of plant mutants, brought to life via a modified version of the fertiliser he used on the trees in his previous appearance. * Snooky Wookums finally reconciles with the Supercat Fan Club in this episode, as he apologises to them for what happened when he met them in the Season 2 episode 'Join The Club'. The club members subsequently forgive and re-induct him, keeping his true identity a secret from Krypto, Streaky, Ace, etc. 3.13: The Howling Of Terror Mammoth Mutt and Paw Pooch stand as the rest of the Dog Star Patrol's only hope when they and their ship are taken hostage by a group of space wolves... Trivia: * It is revealed that Mammoth Mutt has a crush on Tusky Husky in this episode. * This episode marks the debut of another new character, that being Kobo, a space wolf who works for the bounty hunter Lobo. * This episode also marks the return and first appearance of General Bucky in the revived series, (albeit in a flashback and a non-speaking cameo) who sports a new look; instead of the helmet he wore in 'Revolt Of The Beavers', his debut episode in Season 2, he now wears an army general's cap, (which still features the yellow star from his previous headwear on the front) alongside a proper uniform. 3.14: All In The Family Isis, Bud and Lou are carrying out a plan to hire some cats to assist in robberies across Metropolis, but Isis has a change of heart upon reuniting with a long-lost family member of hers... Trivia: * This episode marks the first appearance of Isis, Bud and Lou in the revived series. Whilst Kathleen Barr and Peter Kelamis reprise their roles as Isis and Bud respectively, Benjamin Diskin takes over the role of Lou from this episode onward. * Whilst Isis' design remains the same as in the original run of the series, Bud and Lou have a minor update to theirs where there are now gold spikes on their collars from this episode onward. * It is revealed that Nikki is actually Isis' daughter. * The Supercat Fan Club gains two new members from this episode onward, those being two cats who are best friends with each other named Joe and Cedric. * Isis begins turning good in this episode, something explored further in the following one. 3.15: Silver Screen Scares Sneaky manages to land himself a role in Thundermutt's new movie, but Horatio The Horrendous gatecrashes the shooting with his latest experiment for universal domination... Trivia: * This episode marks the return and first appearance of Thundermutt in the revived series, of whom Streaky has his first meeting with. * During the scene where Sneaky meets him for the first time, a portrait of Thundermutt in his K-9 Crusader guise can be seen on one of the walls in his room. * The events of episodes such as 'All In The Family', 'My Father's Keeper', and 'The Streaky Story' are briefly mentioned here. * This is the first time that someone other than Krypto has used his "Ruff, ruff, and away!" catchphrase, as Streaky does so when he and Krypto set off to rescue Sneaky and Thundermutt after hearing their calls for help. * From this episode onward, Isis decides to fully abandon her life of crime in favour of starting up a new career as an anti-hero. Sneaky also develops romantic feelings for her. 3.16: The Supercat's Pyjamas General Bucky is back to try and take over Earth once again, and this time has enlisted the help of soldiers from his home planet. Krypto, Streaky and Zippy step in to stop Bucky's newest plan to dismantle the Metropolis dam, but the dog and cat of steel fall victim to some Red Kryptonite, and get trapped in a world manifesting their dreams - And their nightmares. Trivia: * General Bucky makes his first proper appearance as an antagonist in this season, and this is also the first time he is seen alongside actual soldiers from his home planet. * Princess (albeit in a non-speaking cameo in the dream world) makes her return and debut in the revived series, as well as the first appearance since her debut episode, 'Stray For A Day'. * Among the enemies that make brief appearances in the dream world are Horatio The Horrendous, Krypto's Tail (from 'The Living End') and young Snooky Wookums. Many other villains including Delilah, (seen in her Season 2 guise) Mechanikat, Bud, Lou and Bailey can also been seen making background cameos in one scene. * A scene where Krypto and Streaky find themselves in a version of French Revolution-era France populated by mice and cats is a reference to the video game series Assassin's Creed. * There is also a brief romantic scene in the dream world with Krypto and Brainy Barker; the song 'Unchained Melody' by The Righteous Brothers plays in the background here. 3.17: My Laughing Valentine Streaky is really excited when Princess returns to Metropolis on Valentine's Day, and they go out on a double date with Sneaky and another lady cat named Ida. (who is Isis in disguise to avoid getting recognised by Princess) However, their night of romance turns into one of terror when Bud and Lou invade the Metropolis Valentine's Fair... Trivia: * Princess makes her first full appearance in the revived series. Kelly Sheridan reprises the role from 'Stray For A Day'. * Similar to 'The Cat and The Bat', Krypto is absent for most of this episode, appearing only in the opening and closing scenes. (we later see what he did during his absence in the following episode) Also, both the aforementioned Season 1 episode and this one have Streaky teaming up with Ace The Bat-Hound. * This is also the first time Streaky mentions his and Sneaky's mother, as he does so during a scene in a Love Tunnel ride. * The romance between Sneaky and Isis also continues in this episode. 3.18: The Tell Tale Date Krypto and Brainy Barker decide to spend Valentine's day together in a space resort. However, little do they know that Mechanikat has instructed Delilah to recruit Dex-Starr to try and kill the pair... Trivia: * The episode's title, as well as a scene where Delilah has a breakdown upon hearing Mechanikat's name mentioned during lunch with Nova, Krypto and Brainy, reference the Edgar Allan Poe short story, The Tell Tale Heart. * This episode is set during 'My Laughing Valentine' and shows what Krypto got up to during the events of that episode. * Mechanikat recruits Dex-Starr as his new partner in this episode, something that was teased during the ending of 'Green Without Envy'. * Rosie from the Season 1 episode 'Superdog? Who's Superdog' is mentioned here, and we get an explanation for her absence from this season, as Krypto explains to Brainy that she and her owners moved out of Metropolis. 3.19: The Cat That Cried Wolf Whilst he and Krypto are helping Ace with stopping the Joker's hyenas Bud and Lou at an abandoned manor, Streaky is struck down with a curse that transforms him into a vicious were-cat whenever night falls. It is now up to Krypto (with the help of Ace and Robbie the Bird Wonder) to find a way to lift the curse and turn his feline friend back to normal. Trivia: * The title of this episode is a pun of 'The Boy That Cried Wolf'. * This episode marks the return and first appearance of Robbie The Robin in the revived series. * When Streaky is exploring the manor on his own and before he is attacked by the creature that gives him the were-cat curse, upon hearing the sound of something moving around the area (which turns out to be said creature) he says: "Okay, who's a wise guy?". This is the exact same phrase he used before finding his nephew Squeaky outside his dumpster at the beginning of the original series episode 'My Uncle, The Superhero'. * When Krypto hears Streaky screaming in pain after being attacked by the Fangarian, the "STREAKY!!!" line he utters before coming to his aid is reused from the original series episode "The Streaky Story", which he uttered after the Junkyard Dogs' hideout building collapses with Streaky inside. * This is the first time Bruce Wayne's mansion is shown in the Krypto The Superdog series, as well as the first time we see Ace without his Bat-Hound gear. It is also the first time his suit-up sequence is shown. * Kobo returns in this episode, and his home planet Fangaria is also shown for the very first time. 3.20: Power Hungry Kevin has to stay in bed after he hurts his back on a school trip to S.T.A.R Labs, leaving his sister Melanie to take over his duties of helping Krypto fight crime. Meanwhile, a tick named Vin falls into some radioactive ooze which grants him the powers of Parasite, and intends to use them for his own terrifying purposes... Trivia: * This episode marks Melanie's first main role in this season, and the first time she uses Kevin's intergalactic communicator to speak to Krypto and his animal friends. * A new villain makes his debut in this story, that being Vin, a tick who has the same powers of Rudy Jones, also known as Parasite. * The Pleeks, the tiny aliens who debuted in 'Teeny Tiny Trouble' also return in this episode, marking their first appearance in the revived series. 3.21: Ill-Eagle Enemy The Bad News Birds make a deal with Horatio The Horrendous which gives them a series of upgrades, which they use to wreak havoc. It is now up to Krypto, Ace and Ignatius to stop them... Trivia: * This episode marks the return of the Bad News Birds, as well as their debut in the revived series. * While Artie and Griff have their appearances completely unchanged from the first two seasons, Waddles has a small update to his, as his scarf, whilst still its original colour, now takes on a chequered appearance. * The upgrades given to the three Bad News Birds members by Horatio are: An iron suit for Artie, armed with heavy weaponry, as well as bombs disguised as bird droppings, the ability for Waddles to fly permanently, (he does mention his previous attempt to make himself able to fly in 'When Penguins Fly') and the ability for Griff to cut through various hard materials with his talons. The latter two gain their new abilities via Horatio's DNA-altering serums. * Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler makes a non-speaking cameo role during the scene where the Bad News Birds attack Bruce Wayne's mansion, marking his first appearance in the Krypto The Superdog series. * This is not only Ace's first encounter with Horatio The Horrendous, but also his first with Ignatius. * The chatterbox bird from the Season 1 episode 'Dogbot To The Rescue' appears during a flashback on one of Horatio's failed attempts to gather birds as test subjects for one of his latest experiments. 2.22: Wookums Family Values Snooky has an unexpected reunion with his long-lost father, but he and Nikki have to protect him when Dex-Starr arrives and causes trouble in Metropolis. Trivia: * This episode reveals a great deal about Snooky's backstory, as he was born on the planet Kotka Major to a warrior princess, and a cat sent from Earth on a space mission, making him half alien and half Earth cat. * This series' version of Dex-Starr also has his origins explored, as while the rest of Snooky's family were escaping from an attack, his escape pod was knocked off course and he landed on Earth, eventually being adopted by a new owner, who was later killed during a break-in. This then led to him becoming a member of the Red Lanterns. * This episode marks the first appearance of Snooky's father Sebastian, as well as an AI in Snooky's ship named FELI. 2.23: A Thief's Tail While she, Streaky and Sneaky are giving the Supercat Fan Club a field trip around Gotham City, Isis has an unexpected reunion with two of her children. However, things turn sour very quickly when Sneaky and most of the fan club are kidnapped by one of Isis' former partners. Trivia: * This episode marks the debut appearance of two of Nikki's siblings, named Leon and Kylie. Another character debut comes in the form of Cassandra, another cat of Catwoman's. * The opening scene of this episode, set between 'All In The Family' and 'Silver Screen Scares' reveals one of the reasons why Isis quit being a villain, as during an attempted robbery in a mansion, she realised the owner had a family, also reminding her of the recent difficulties, and the time her children were born, and decided to abort it, despite Casandra trying to stop her from doing so by threatening to kill the millionaire and his family. 2.24: TBA 2.25: Cosmos Chaos BarrumpBarrump returns and breaks two criminals of his same species out of a high security space prison. As the three space monkeys go on a pranking spree, will Krypto, with the help of Zippy and Stretch-O-Mutt, be able to stop them? Trivia: * This episode marks the return of not only BarrumpBarrump, (and his first appearance since his self-titled debut episode in Season 2) but also of Stretch-O-Mutt, who both make their debut in the revived series in this episode. * This episode marks the debut of Rimshot and Punchline, two more criminal pranksters who act as BarrumpBarrumps partners in crime in this episode. Another character also debuts in the form of Delilah's cousin Morgana, of whom is visited by Delilah herself alongside Nova at the beginning of the episode. More episodes to be added, feel free to add your own ideas and trivia! Category:DC Comics Category:Revivals Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:CITV Category:Cartoon Network Category:Krypto the Superdog Category:Superheroes